Of Gossip & Bananas
by Den Blue
Summary: A collection of Boz/Candis one-shots/drabbles! Rated T just for safe.


**A/N: Hi! Soooo, umm, I really don't know why, but** **I have the urgency to write about Boz and Candis and so I came up with the idea of creating this collection of one-shots and drabbles about them. You know, writing about these two is way more easier than doing a video, because they have almost no moments together! Can someone tell me why?! Anyways, here's the first one-shot. Hope you like it and thanks for reading it! xx**

* * *

**_01. Morning Madness_**

******Rated: **K+******  
Genres:** Romance/Humour**  
Words: **965**  
****Published: **July 26th, 2013

**Summary: **A short story where Candis is trying to get her husband to get up. How far will she go?

**Disclaimer: **The only thing that I own is this story is the plot and the storyline. Pair of Kings belongs to Disney and its creators Dan Cross and David Hoge. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**xx**_

"Boz, honey, wake up," a twenty-four years old blonde girl named Candis whispered in her one year older husband's ear. The red head groaned slightly, burying his face into the pillow he was lying on.

"No, I want to sleep," he mumbled into the pillow. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we'll be late for meeting Brady and Mikayla with Kelsey, did you forget?" she nudged him, trying to make him get up as she reminded him that they agreed on coming to the castle to spend some time with Brady, Mikayla and their five years old daughter Kelsey.

"That can wait, we can go there some other day," Boz stated. His attitude started to annoy her.

"No, we can't. Now get your lazy butt out of this goddamn comfortable bed and get yourself ready before I make you," she threatened which made Boz chuckle. He raised his head from the pillow and smiled at her sheepishly.

"Make me then," he teased. His wife smirked at his response.

"It will be my honour," she said before getting up from the bed and leaving the bedroom she and Boz were sharing. Smiling to himself, Boz dropped his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes as he waited for what Candis prepared for him. He laid there for a few more minutes before he felt something cold and wet being splashed on him. He opened his eyes and saw the girl he married five years ago with a bucket in her hands and a devil smirk on her face.

Boz laughed slightly, "You know that was a good try, but you miserably failed, because I really needed a refreshment which I have now, so thank you, sweetheart, you really made my morning better," he finished his speech, looking up at Candis who had a hand on her hip.

"Was that sarcasm?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, it was," he confessed. "I'm cold and I need something to warm me up."

He then sat up and grabbing Candis by her hips he pulled her on the bed, making him lay back down and land on the top of him.

"Boz!" she exclaimed as she felt the coldness of Boz's soaked shirt hit her body. "Let me go, you're cold!"

"And you're warm," Boz said as he wrapped his arms around Candis when she fell on the bed right next to him. "There's no way I'm letting you go."

"Ugh, I hate you," she frowned, but didn't make any move to escape from him grasp.

"And I love you," he said and kissed her forehead. "And you know it."

"Yes, I do. Now let me go, we really have to get ready," now was the time when Candis tried to move, but once again, Boz didn't let her.

"Nuh-uh," he said, disagreeing.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to go."

"Aww, that's sweet, but you kind of have to."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Boz, I'm serious, let me go. Now."

"Fine, I will. But only under a condition."

Candis sighed, "What is it?"

"A kiss, maybe?"

She moved his head to face him and rolled her eyes playfully before she gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Smiling, Boz then finally let go of her. Candis took that chance and crawled out of the bed while grabbing Boz's hand and pulling him up with her. She then grabbed her phone to check on the time.

"Oh, look," she said, looking at the screen. "My alarm clock was set wrong. We have another hour before we have to go!"

Boz groaned when she said that. "Seriously?" he asked as he dropped himself back onto the bed, not caring it was soaking wet. "I'm so getting you for that."

Candis laughed slightly, "You know, you already got me for that."

"No, that was for the 'refreshment'," he responded, doing quote marks while saying 'refreshment'. "I'm still getting my revenge."

"Oh, I'm so scared," she remarked sarcastically, faking fear.

"Well, you better be."

The next morning Candis woke up in a soaking sheet and clothes.

"Seriously, Boz?" she looked up at her smirking husband. "That is your revenge?"

Boz nodded, "This and," he splashed the rest of the water on her face, "that."

Little did he know that this actually the blonde made mad. She did not like having her hair wet at all and thanks to the expression on her face, Boz seemed to notice that. His eyes widened.

"You are a dead man," she yelled as he sat up and pulled herself up to her feet before starting to chase after Boz who was already running away. She caught up with him in the kitchen of their house where she jumped on his back which made the both of them fall on the floor.

"Ugh, this has gone too far, don't you think?" Boz asked when he tried to get up, but failed.

"Nah, I don't," the blonde shook her head as she got up and helped Boz to his feet as well.

"So we're even?" he asked with a hope that this morning madness was over.

She laughed, "Yes, we're even," she said and pecked his lips quickly. He smiled at her and laced with fingers with hers.

"Would you be a good wife and made me some breakfast?"

"No," she shook her head, but smiled.

Boz whined, "But I'm hungry! And you made my back hurt so I think I deserve at least some coffee," he stated, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, I guess I can fulfil your wish then," she said before laughing once again.

"Thanks," he gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you."

She smiled at him, "I know you do."

He laughed slightly at her response.

* * *

**A/N: Cheeeeeesy, but whatever :))  
More one-shots/drabbles are coming soon!**


End file.
